In an increasing number of industries, aqueous coating compositions continue to replace traditional organic solvent-based coating compositions. Paints, inks, sealants, and adhesives, for example, previously formulated with organic solvents are now formulated as aqueous compositions. This reduces potentially harmful exposure to volatile organic compounds (VOC's) commonly found in solvent-based compositions. While the move from organic solvent-based to aqueous compositions brings health and safety benefits, the aqueous coating compositions must meet or exceed the performance standards expected from solvent-based compositions. The need to meet or exceed such performance standards places a premium on the characteristics and properties of waterborne polymer compositions used in aqueous coating compositions.
Waterborne polymer having various functional groups have been used to impart and achieve desired properties to a particular coating composition. For example, a coating composition should exhibit good film formation, print and block resistance, as well as adhesion and tensile properties. Polymers having acetoacetoxy- and enamine-functional groups represent one example of waterborne polymers which have such properties, may carry different functional groups, and are useful in aqueous coating compositions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,296,530 discloses a quick-curing coating prepared from a polymer having acetoacetyl groups, in which substantially all of the acetoacetyl groups have been converted to enamine functional groups. This conversion occurs, for example, by treatment with ammonia or a primary amine. Coatings so prepared cure more quickly under sunlight or ultraviolet light than coatings which contain the acetoacetyl functional polymer but which have not been converted to an enamine form.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,484,975 and 5,525,662 describe the preparation of polymers containing functional acetoacetate groups and then, following the polymerization, reacting the acetoacetate group with a functional amine to form an enamine. The resulting polymers are reported to have a variety of uses including coatings, sealants, adhesives, and saturant applications.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,498,659 discloses polymeric formulations comprising an aqueous carrier, at least one polymeric ingredient, a non-polymeric polyfunctional amine, and a base. The polymeric ingredient has both acid-functional and acetoacetoxy-type functional moieties. The aqueous polymeric formulations produce crosslinked polymeric surface coatings on a substrate.
Japanese Pat. No. 61-21171 describes a fast-curing adhesive of two separate liquids. The first liquid is an aqueous solution and/or aqueous emulsion of a polymer compound containing an acetoacetyl group. The second liquid consists of polyethylenimine.
Even with current waterborne polymer formulations, a need remains for improved aqueous coating compositions and waterborne polymers for use in those compositions. In particular, a need exists for waterborne polymer compositions which may formulate as a single, stable composition but which undergo crosslinking upon film formation imparting one or more desired properties to the resulting coating. The present invention meets such needs.